Look around you
by trollkitty
Summary: Flinn Ryder, technically still the most wanted criminal, gets sent away to another unknown kingdom, and Rapunzel is definitely not in a good mood. When her parents decide to have a political marriage to have more power, Rapunzel protests as much as she could. When she meets the prince, Jackson Overland, she immediately doesn't like him, and he doesn't like her either. Alt Ending.
1. Chapter 1-Look around you

**Hi. Umm this is CottonCandy1234's legit sister. :) I just joined fanfiction union, and I am really familiar to it.**

**If you like my stories, you would probably like her stories as well! Check hers out too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled and ROTG.**

**Dedication to my stupid sister.**

After meeting my real parents, and after all the big hugs and everything, my dad finally asked me who Eugene was.

"Oh… Dad, this is Eugene, and he is my… Lover."

"Hello, I am Eugene Fitzherbert." Eugene shook his hand with the king and the queen, and they all were talking politely and friendly until one of the guards decided to walk in.

"Dear King of… Flynn Rider?!" The soldier pushed the tip of his weapon at the throat of Eugene's neck. He froze in panic, and held up his hand automatically. My parents looked confused and I stopped the guard.

"Stop! What are you doing?" I shouted, and he looked at Eugene and me in confusing manner. I frowned, and pushed the weapon away from Eugene.

"But… But… Flynn Rider… What?!" He got confused, but he lowered his weapon. He looked at my parents, who were in shell-shock. I don't blame them, really. Who would have knew that the lost princess was in love with the most wanted criminal?

"Are… Are you Flynn Rider?" My dad carefully asked. I looked at Eugene, and he looked at me with frightened but determined look. He nodded slowly and sadly. My mother gasped, and my father's hands formed a fist in anger. His eyes were full of dancing fire and rage. I bit my lips in nervousness, and looked at my father hoping he will not make Eugene hurt. Eugene on the other hand, just looked at the ground in guilt. That's when my father started to snap at him.

"Flynn Rider… What did you do to my daughter? Did you lie to her? Did you hurt her? Are you planning to?" Dad was stomping towards him in anger and Eugene was backing up in fear and guilt. They are now dangerously close towards the edge of the balcony and…

"Stop!" I jumped in between them, and my dad stopped for a second and looked at me. Eugene opened his eyes wide in bewilderment and I continued on.

"Father, he saved me from my evil stepmother's hands! If he was not being chased and came towards my locked up tower, he would have never saved me! He saved my life!" I swelled up in happiness and my dad eyed him in doubt. I looked straight to my father's eyes, and tried to calm him down.

"Dad, please… Please don't arrest him. He saved… Saved my life, and now he's part of my life now. I cannot let him go." I sobbed at the end, and my dad hugged me tight. Then, he eyed Eugene suspiciously again. Eugene gulped, and he gave my dad 'I'm so sorry' look. My dad sighed, and looked at my green eyes. Then, he ordered in the determined voice.

"He's going to stay in the trial and the jail for 3 days. That's the law. Then, I don't know." He sighed in doubtfulness, and my mother still looked shell shocked that I am dating the most wanted thief. To me, he's funny, sweet, charming, nice, and… Lovely. Eugene looked worried but in determined look. Then, he was taken away to the jail.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I muttered and sighed. My mother hugged me tight, and whispered me this.

"i love you, honey. But, I cannot trust him beside you right now. I just can't…" She squeezed my hand, and I hugged her back tightly as I could.

"I understand, mother." I sighed, and when my parents looked at me in worries, I walked slowly towards my room, and threw myself on my new, comfy golden sheeted bed. I sighed in worries and looked at the sun painted ceilings. What is going to happen to Eugene? Surely the court will not… Hang him… Right? I mean, he saved the lost princess! Yeah, he'll be fine… He'll be fine…

I didn't even notice I actually slept! I got up from the bed, and looked at the clock. It was midnight, and I sat up. I couldn't fall asleep again, I just felt so refreshed.

I chanted he'll be fine, and then shook my head. No, Eugene is going to miss me from that horrible cells. If I am a princess, I can visit him, right? I got up in determination. I just got the best idea ever!

I opened my new bedroom door as quietly as I could, and peaked outside. No one was at the halls. Okay, that's good. I tiptoed towards the staircase to the bottom floors, and walked down and down and down until I met… A bricked wall? Shoot, I thought this led to the dungeon jails.

I sighed, and sat down at the last step of stairs with tired legs. I picked up a pebble and threw it on the bricked wall, blaming I did not check the right route. After throwing 20 of them in boredom, I decided to walk back until something caught my eye.

A brick was halfway inside the concrete fillings!

Curiously, I pushed in that brick more, and when it reached the end, the bricked wall started to slide open in front of me.

A secret entrance? Entrance to what?

I was curious so I decided to walk in. Hey, I'm a princess, and I am wandering around the huge castle. Surely I can do that, right?

I walked in bravely, and it was almost pitch black floors were There were few torches on the wall that sort of helped walking to the front, and it was… Spooky.

I looked back towards the bricked wall. It was still open, and I can just run towards it when I'm scared. Okay, I'm not scared, I'm not scared…

SQUEAK!

"AHHHH!" I screamed in terror, and when I finally decided to open one of my eyes, there was a little rat beside my foot. Oh. It's just a tiny rat.

The tray little sized rat looked adorable, and it's skinny long tail snaked around my waist. It was cute!

"Hello there?" I picked it up from the ground, and it's yellow eyes looked at me with curiousness and nervousness.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, little one." I smiled warmly, and he squeaked and walked around my hand in circles. I giggled and walked on. It felt like the rat was protecting me.

I walked on bravely while the rat continued to tickle around my palm, and I reached the dungeon.

The dungeon was a uncomfortable and… Disgusting place. The crooked tiled floor was making pools of liquid that I didn't want to identify and the black, huge metalled bars were just sending chills up on my spine. What was that smell? I squeezed on my nose, and the mouse hid inside my dress pocket. I walked on, trying to find Eugene. I saw some guards, but I never saw a lot of criminals. Thanks to Maximus almost all the crimes are gone.

I walked on and on bravely, until I saw a hallway without any lights. I walked back, picked up a torch from the wall and carefully walked on. The hallway echoes and some liquids from the celling fell on my dress and on the hallways, which made it spookier. I closed my eyes for a second, tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness, and opened my eyes. That's when I heard a whimpering of something. I instantly panicked and turned around.

"Who is that?" I asked in a trembling voice, holding the torch straight to nothingness and tried to make myself in a defending pose. Before i knew it, I was trembling in fear. The whimpering came again, but this time, I think it said my name. It said my name?!

"Rapunzel…"

"Ahhh!" I jumped again, but I think I recognize this voice. No, I know this voice. It belongs to…

"Eugene?" I yelled and looked around. Several guards started to come in, but I have nothing to hide. I kept yelling Eugene, and I heard the whimper again.

"Eugene!" I ran towards the voice and tried to find Eugene in any of those cells. I looked around and around searching for him, and the guards came to get me.

"Dear Princess, may I ask the reason why you are here?" he asked politely, and I responded immediately.

"Please help me find Eugene? I need to talk to him! I think he's hurt!" I started to frantically talk so fast, and the guard stopped me.

"Wait, who? There's no Eugene here."

"Oh, um… Flynn Rider." I added sheepishly, and he nodded.

"Okay, I will help you find him, but I cannot open those doors and you have to step at least 5 steps away from him because he's dangerous and bla bla bla…"

"Stop! I need to find him, and it's kind of… Urgent?" I looked at him with my green, big eyes, and he nodded and started to guide me.

We walked somewhere close to where I heard the whimpering, and next thing I know, I was in front of his cell.

"Eugene?" I asked with my uncontrollably trembling voice. I went closer, and reached for his hand. The guard looked at me with worries, but I gave him 'He's okay' look. Then, I bent my knees and looked closer to him.

"Eugene, are you okay?" I reached a bit more inside and got his big hands. I held on to it, and tried to wake him up.

"Eugene!" I whispered sharply to the air, and he woke up.

"Huh? What? Don't kill me… Rapunzel? How did you…" He woke up instantly from surprise and bolted towards the bars. We both grabbed our hands, and looked at each other in sadness.

"Are… Are you all right? I came here… I was worried about you." I blushed slightly and looked at him. He was smiling sadly and gazed sweetly into my eyes. It felt like he was comforting me with no words, just his gaze.

"I'll be all right. Don't worry, okay?" He reached out from the bars and pet my head slowly and affectionately. I looked at the ground and stopped my urge to sob.

"Are… Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I looked at him again with my teary eyes, and he nodded.

"Well, I sort of deserve this. I stole a lot from the palace." He sighed and looked at me.

"I'm sorry for my past… Now I have to face the consequences." He finished his words, and then the guard beside us made a fake cough.

"Princess, it's too late. You have to go."

"Just… Just 5 more minutes?" I gazed at him, and the guard slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, princess. No one should have been here anyways." I nodded, and kissed Eugene slightly.

"Take care… And…" I mumbled, and he smiled.

"I love you." He pecked me on the lips, and I smiled sadly.

"I love you more." Then, he let go of my hand, and the guard nudged towards the exit. I sighed, waved goodbye and left.

The guard guided me towards my room, and I walked inside again. He closed the door for me slowly, and I jumped on my bed again, with my shoes on. I couldn't care less.

The mouse peeked out and climbed up towards me.

"Oh hello." I smiled and asked if it was a boy or a girl.

"Are you a boy?"

It shook its head.

"Are you a girl?"

It nodded vastly and snaked my hand. It felt like it was giving me hope and comfort, and that's when I lost it. I sobbed and sobbed uncontrollably.

"I hope he's okay… What if he's not? What if the trial goes wrong? What if…" I sniffed and the mouse grabbed a box of kleenex for me.

"Thank you…" I sniffed more, clinging to the kleenex, and fell asleep before I knew it.

I had no idea this was the last time I would see him.


	2. Chapter 2-Oh, stupid love

Chapter 2- Oh, stupid love.

Stupid, stupid, stupid princess lessons.

If those did not even exist, I would have seen Eugene for the last time!

*Flashback from Rapunzel*

After all the rackets from the dungeon cells, my mother tried to cheer me up, made a lot of sweet desserts and 'fun' princess lessons.

Okay, I admit, those actually did cheer me up, but not those princess lessons.

There were manners, cooking, polite poses and movement, latin, political science and lots of others that I did not bother to even start. There were good ones too, like dancing and… Currently none I could think of.

Anyways, I was quite busy plus kind of hazy about what was going on. I had a lot of work to do, and I did have a lot of responsibilities for being a princess, right?

I sort of hate this life right now. Ugh, why am I a princess?

There came a knock on my door. I simply decided to ignore it and just quietly lie down on the bed, thinking about my new changed life. I don't want this! I want Eugene back! He is the one who can calm me down in these situations!

There came the knock war- where my servants knock and knock until I say 'come in'. I put my pillow over my head, ESPECIALLY on my ear so I will not hear it. It continued, and then I finally exploded.

"COME IN!" I yelled, and my stupid maid came in.

"Princess, you are being called from the king and the queen." NOT NOW!

"I'll be there in a moment…" I lied down after muttering. She gazed at me after for a long time.

"What is it?" I said it with my calmed down voice. I can't just yell at my maid! She's… Nice.

"It's about Eugene that they want to talk about…" She sort of whispered to me, and I bolted up from the bed.

"REALLY?!" I squealed in happiness and ran towards my parents. I knew they would let him stay!

After some mislead hallways and a face plant, I came in sort of not-princesslike and smiled.

"So…?" I asked with hopefully and readily in my puppy eyes. Then I got the hint. My dad was sighing, and my mother couldn't look at me in the eyes.

Oh no, is he getting… Hung?

"Please don't tell me he's getting… Executed!" I raised my voice, and looked at them pleadingly. My mother thankfully shook her head.

"He's not getting executed…"

I let out a sigh.

"Where is he? I need to see him!" I smiled, instantly cheering up from the notice. My mother shook her head again.

"He's not here, sweetheart."

WHAT?! I did not hear that right, he's obviously there!

"Ha ha, you're joking. He's probably down there. No, he's there."

"Rapunzel, I am so sorry…"

"There's no need to apologize! He's right down there? Isn't he?" I managed to smile and started to run downstairs. After the stairway and getting the brick off plus running until my heart was almost ripping out of my ribcage, I saw the cell Eugene was supposed to be.

He was not there.

"No…" My legs got out of service and I plopped down on the ground. My heart felt like it was bursting into pieces and my eyes stung from the tears that was forming. My heart, no, every part of my body started to ache, longing for my dream. My whole new dream. Other… Other piece of myself.

"How… Why? What?" It felt like my life was falling down in pieces. I halfheartedly ran down to the harbour, where all the ships were. I desperately ran and ran, until there was no more land I could run to.

"EUGENE! EUGENE!" I plopped down again, and some of the soldiers came after me helped me up and I went back to my castle. I don't even remember how I got inside my room.

*end of flashback*

My mother and father could not do anything about it. It was the law, and they were not willing to bend it or break it.

That happened a week from now, and my heart still aches when I think about it.

Pascal apparently took off with Eugene, that's what one of the soldiers told me. Stupid pascal. Stupid law, stupid myself.

I could have visited him or just try to stop the trial or… I don't know. I feel so powerless.

Heh, that's funny. I'm a princess and I'm now powerless.

Maid: She's not in a good mental state right nowwwww…

Most of the times I lie down on my bed. I do follow the lessons, well, almost. I do what my parents tell me to do, and you know. All those political crap that I am not interested. Not in this mental state, according to what my maid says.

There came the knock again. Ugh, why won't anyone actually leave me alone?

There came the knock again. Stupid maid, stupid me, stupid everything.

"Stop knocking, candy." Candy is my maid's name, well, nickname. She loves candies.

"But… Princess, I'm right here!" Candy stepped gently towards me and looked at me. Wait, Candy's in the room with me! Who is that?

"Rapunzel? Sweetheart?"

Oh god, that's my mom.

"Coming!" I growled, and opened the door full of grudge. My mom hugged me, and she whispered to me.

"There's a meeting, dear."

"Can I skip this one? Please?" I begged, and she shook her head.

"You can skip the next one, but not this. This one is important."

What's so important about political meetings? Poof.

"Okay, mom."

I followed my mother and we ended up in this huge meeting place. What's happening? I never came here before.

There was the throne chairs and there was mine right beside my mother's. My father smiled at me, and I managed to smile back. We sat down, and my mother told the guards that they were ready.

The soldiers opened the door, and you have no idea what I saw.

There was the kingdom of Lunar, the king himself, and all the knights swarmed into the room. Everyone was covering their faces with the metal headset except the king, who was holding his with his left arm. It looked like a silver river or something! Well, this is interesting. Is there a war? Oh god, is there a war?

My mother seemed to notice that I was in not a good mood, so she grabbed my hand and smiled at me warmly. I smiled back and looked at the swarm of knights and King Lunar.

We all stood up and did the polite greetings and whatnot. Then we all went inside the huge official dining room.

I noticed one of the knight stood beside the King Lunar the whole time. Is he like the bodyguard or something?

Anyways, we sat down facing each other, and the knight sat beside the King. Whoa. Wait a minute here, a knight? Sitting beside a King? And he still did not remove his mask, in front of our family. This is weird…

"Hello, Princess Corona." The king politely introduced himself, and I did the same.

"Hello, King Lunar. You can call me Rapunzel." I smiled and he nodded.

"So, Corona, did you tell her about this meeting?" He smiled at my father amusingly, and my dad shook his head. They sounded like friends.

"Do you want me to tell her?" He smirked and nudged. I frowned and my father nodded and smiled.

"Okay, Rapunzel. I am here to present you my son." He gently pointed towards the knight beside him, and he took off his mask.

This guy is King Lunar's son?

"I present you, Jackson Overland Lunar." Jack smiled at me and politely asked for a handshake. We did a handshake and I was still confused about what was going on.

"He is going to be your next husband, and the king of both countries." King Lunar continued.

I did not hear that right, did I? I looked at my mother doubtfully, and she nodded kind of iffy.

"No! This is not happening!" I stood up rudely and my mother looked at me with wide eyes.

"Sweetheart, behave! Behave in front of our guests!" She hissed under her breath, and I exploded.

"I… I am not going to… Marry a prince that came out of nowhere! Why me?" I raised my voice, and Jack got up.

"Hey! Apologize! I didn't want to marry you myself anyways!" He stood up and we glared, frowning at each other and our parents both astonished and ashamed, glaring at us. Then I stomped off.

"I am truly sorry, she had this huge heartbreak with…" I heard mother's words and I ran off.

I slammed my bedroom door, and Candy looked at me.

"Princess! Umm… What about the meeting…"

"Don't talk about it!" I sighed and jumped on my bed. I frowned and hit the bedsheets with my clenched fist.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Princess, it couldn't be that bad…" Candy started to calm me down, and I looked at her.

"I already love someone! How can I marry someone else? How can I? That's betrayal!" I explained fast about the meeting, the prince and my rude comments. She gasped at my rude comments, but she calmed me down.

"Relax, princess! If Eugene maybe comes back he could hear you explanations! And how you love him!" She gave me a glass of cold water to calm me down and I looked at her.

"But… What if Eugene thinks I love him and…"

"If Eugene truly loves you, princess, he would trust you and wait for your explanation! Why, he does sound like a sweetheart from you, isn't he?" Candy looked at me with sad smile, and I nodded.

"Well, he could be a sweetheart except all the teasing…" I giggled and Candy smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Candy smiled and my mother came inside the room.

"Rapunzel…" She looked at me and I looked at the ground. Candy silently got out from the room.

"I know this is a bad timing and…"

"You know it is the bad timing, and you know why I am mad!" I yelled and she sat beside my bed and hugged me.

"I'm sorry dear, but you know this is not my fault." She looked at me sorrowfully and I sighed.

"You kicked off Eugene from our kingdom." I sighed and she looked at me for a second in a hurtful way.

"Rapunzel, you know that is not my fault either." She stood up from me, and I sighed.

"I know, I know. Why do I always blame other people when I am mad?" I sighed frustrated and she smiled at me.

"It's okay dear. Anyways, I came here because of something…" She gazed at the door and you have no idea what I saw.

The prince came inside my door. I glared and grabbed my pillow in case he was rude at me again. Instead of a yelling that I sort of expected, he came in with an apology.

"Princess of Corona…"

"Rapunzel." I cut off his words and my mother scowled at me.

I rolled my eyes and he continued on.

"Rapunzel, I am truly sorry about my actions and…"

My mother got out of my room, giving us 'the space' or whatever. We were the only ones left.

After my mom got out, Jack surprisingly changed his attitude 180 degrees. His sorries wiped off and he looked at me coldly.

"Well, I am truly sorry about my actions and I need an apology from you." He smirked and I scowled and stood up from my bed.

"What? Apologize!" He spat his words, glared at me and I glared at him. If looks could kill...

"For a moment I was sorry but now I am totally not! What is wrong with you?" I spat my words back to him and he smirked.

"What is wrong with you for yelling in front of my father, the King of Lunar?" My words got stuck on my throat and I dumbly froze at the spot. He smirked again.

"Look at this girl. Are you sure you are the real princess?" He snorted and I hotheadedly replied.

"Are you sure you're the real prince? I thought he would be way more good looking and not rude to the princesses!" I replied smartly, smiled inwardly in victory and he froze. I snickered secretly inside my head.

"You… You…" He was truly mad and he looked at me like the glare was going to kill me. I smirked, and took it further. Hey, don't look at me like that, he started it.

"Well, and I am truly sure that the prince does not come into princess's room at the first meeting, don't they?" I totally won this fight. His face was red from anger and he clenched his hand. He stomped off, closing my door as loudly as he could. Candy, who was outside, looked at the prince that stomped off, then looked at me.

"My, my! What happened?" Candy came in and asked. I smiled.

"Maybe I won the totally awesome verbal fight with him?" I suggested, and Candy frowned.

"Well, he doesn't seem like a fightful person, he looks nice." Candy suggested, and I snorted.

"He looks like a toad." I smirked and she frowned.

"Not really, he looks fine!" Candy vouched and I raised my eyebrows.

"Whose maid are you?" I joked and Candy smiled.

"Sorry, princess. But I think you should still make up with him, princess." She replied and got out of my room. She closed the door gently, like SOMEONE.

That was the first meeting with Jackson Overland Lunar. First impression? Total jerk. Not nice, never a gentleman, and ha! I am never going to marry HIM.


End file.
